


Basement Funtime

by CastielWinchester_99



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester_99/pseuds/CastielWinchester_99
Summary: Marks stupid and somewhere along the line dark decides to take over.





	Basement Funtime

    I knew the brightly colored boy from the streets. I enjoyed listening to the rain hit the metal roofing of my house, and even enjoyed watching it drench the streets outside my window. Yet, my favorite part of all of this, had to be the boy. When people ran he walked, more often then not stopping and looking straight up at the sky. Tonight had started out a decent night, and I had been sitting in the window enjoying the moonlight when I glanced over to see the boy walking out into his driveway. I smiled when he noticed me and offered him a small wave in which he returned, his goofy grin making me giggle. This was all of the interaction I ever had with the boy. Other than when it was raining, or late at night, he never really came out of his house, and neither did I. Not gonna lie, he was super cute, and you had a little crush on him, but I never wanted to leave the safety of my room. 

Thunder struck outside bringing me back to focus just in time to see lightning strike down. As the thunder struck, it began to pour. Leave it to Cincinnati to look beautiful one moment and then gloomy the next. I looked to the yard to see if I had missed the opportunity to wave goodbye to the boy, but it didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon. Lightning struck down in the yard next to him, and he still didn't budge. I was getting ready to open the window and ask him if he was crazy, when it struck our front yard. Before I could reason with my body I was out of my bedroom and running out the front door, ignoring my parents yelling. Once I made it over to him, he offered me a confused look.

“Do you have some sort of death wish? Get inside! It's storming pretty bad out here!” His only response was to cock his head to the side and prop himself up on his elbows. “What, do you want to die? It's getting progressively bad, we could have a tornado with how these clouds are moving!”

“Y/N? You actually came outside? You should probably get inside, you’ll catch a cold.” 

“I'll go inside when you go inside you psycho!”I knew I was being mean, but the tornado sirens had just started wailing, and it was getting so bad that I could hardly make out his figure laying at my feet.

“Those are just sire-” He hardly got that out when a funnel started to form just down the street, which set me onto high alert. Now admittedly this shouldn't have been the first thought that came into my mind but I couldn't help it. I ran towards my house and began to call for my cat. 

“You call me crazy yet there's now actual danger and you're running TOWARDS the danger for a cat? Are you serious?” I decided to ignore him and continue yelling, which only lasted a couple more seconds because all the way into one of my neighbors yard I found him tucked away under a porch. I quickly snatched him out then turned, smacking straight into him. 

“I will not have you die out here because i'm a dumbass!” His voice was deep, riddled with worry. It would’ve been hot, given any other situation. Didn't have much time to think about it anyways, seeing as he was now dragging me towards the abandoned house next to mine, smashing a window, and picking me up and putting me through it. It was cold, and slightly creepy, but I knew why he chose this house. His hand found mine, and he began navigating the house as if he knew it like the back of his hand. Before I knew it we were stumbling down stairs slamming the door shut behind us. I set my kitty down and sat down curling my arms around my body. The boy began to light candles around the room.

“How often do you break into here?”

“I wouldn't call it breaking in, the front door hasn't got a lock.” He said this with a cocky grin as he sat opposite to you.

“Yeah, okay.”

“So your cat was worth dying for?” I knew it was bound to be asked sooner or later.

“Yes my cat was worth dying for. His life is just as important as mine.” Shivers went down my spine and I realized that I could be in here for a while and if this was the case, taking off the drenched clothes would be the only way to get semi warm eventually. I noticed a blanket in the room and sighed before beginning to take off my shirt.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” The boy had began to cover his eyes, which made me roll mine.

“Were going to be down here for a while. I would much rather be warm, and I can't accomplish that with these clothes on. Plus, i'm comfortable with my body.” He didn't seem to be moving his hands anytime soon, so I shrugged and continued to take off the rest of my clothes. After completely getting undressed, I stood and walked over to the blanket. As I bent over I felt a hand run down the middle of my back. With a shiver I took a step away from him and turned to give him a dirty look, but I was stopped cold. He was wearing a smirk now, his entire body composure different, almost glitchy. At the same time, he looked extremely confident, and didn't bother to hide his eyes raking up and down my body. 

“I don't remember giving you permission to touch me. Plus, I don't even know your name.”

“Names Mark, and you're right. I am terribly sorry that I touched you without permission, i'm not sure what came over me. I will wait till I have your permission.” My voice had gotten stuck in my throat, so all I could manage was a nod. 

Slowly, purposefully, he began to unbutton his shirt, then dropped it to the floor. He continued to take off his pants, but left his boxers. I couldn't help it, my eyes raked over his chest, then marveling over his built shoulders. He took a step towards me, and I took one back in response, pinning me effectively to the wall. Then he leaned forward, trapping me with his arms, not that I wanted to move. He knew this, and leaned forward, less than a centimeter from my neck, began to move up towards my ear.

“All you have to do is ask.” His voice was so deep, it had goosebumps running up and down my arms.

“Please touch me.” It was hardly more than a whisper, but before I had time to think he had his hand around my neck, and his lips crashed into mine.


End file.
